


Thorin's Nightmare

by Fangirl_Forever



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Bilbo Remains In Erebor, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Consort Bilbo Baggins, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, King Thorin, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 22:33:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14199081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl_Forever/pseuds/Fangirl_Forever
Summary: I don't own these characters.





	Thorin's Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own these characters.

Thorin jerked upright in bed, drenched in so much sweat that he may as well have just run through the rain. Breathing raggedly, he clutched himself, trying to expel the horrible memories that plagued him night after night from his mind. A moment later, small, familiar hands fell on his shoulders, the touch gentle and light, reminding him that he was not alone.

  
“You’re gonna be okay. It was just a dream. I’m here,” Bilbo whispered in his ear before pressing a kiss to the side of his head. Thorin leaned against the Hobbit and Bilbo, accustomed to it, wrapped his arms around his shoulders and settled back against the pillows, pulling Thorin back with him.

  
They stayed still and silent, except for Bilbo's quiet reassurances, for several minutes. Finally, Thorin's mind and body calmed enough for him to speak. "I'm fine, _ghivasha_ ," he said, his voice hoarse. He pulled away from Bilbo, sitting up straight, and turned sideways to sit on the edge of the bed. He rested his elbows on his knees and buried his face in his hands.

  
Bilbo scooted over behind him and, on his knees, gently pressed himself against Thorin's back. He rubbed his hands over Thorin's bare shoulders and asked, "The battle again?" Thorin nodded without lifting his head. Bilbo kissed his head again. "Do you want to talk about it?"

  
Thorin started to shake his head but a second later changed his mind and nodded slowly instead. He lifted his head and sighed. "It was Ravenhill," he said softly. "Except it wasn't me dying on the ice, it was you. I couldn't save you, I wasn't fast enough and Azog," He trailed off, unable to say it. He turned his head and looked at Bilbo over his shoulder, tears gathering in his eyes.

  
Bilbo made a soothing noise and stroked Thorin's face, wiping away dried tears and sweat. "It's alright, _kurduluh_. It didn't happen. I'm here, you're here, we're here together. We both survived. Everything's alright."

  
Thorin took a deep breath, filling his chest with air and holding it for several seconds before exhaling slowly. He grabbed Bilbo's hands and brought them to his lips, kissing his knuckles. "I'm alright now, Bilbo. I'm sorry to have bothered you again. Go back to sleep." He stood up on wobbly legs and reached for his robe draped across the footboard. Bilbo was quick to pull on his own robe and grab his hand.

  
"How many times do I have to tell you, silly Dwarf, that you're never a bother," he said, smiling sweetly. He pressed a kiss to Thorin's chin before pulling him towards the bedroom door. "Come on, let's go for a walk. We can visit the kitchen for a late night snack. I can whip up something fast for us."

  
Thorin followed behind the Hobbit, a small smile on his face. "Dwalin is going to start rebelling if we keep interrupting his nights," he pointed out.

  
Bilbo snorted. "It's his fault for insisting he accompany us everywhere we go, no matter the hour. And it's not as if he's sleeping anyway," he retorted knowingly. Thorin chuckled and pulled Bilbo closer, wrapping an arm around his shoulder. Bilbo put his arm around his waist, leaning into him comfortably. "So, what flavor cake do you want?"

**Author's Note:**

> Khuzdul credit goes to the Dwarrow Scholar  
> Ghivasha-treasure  
> Kurduluh-my heart


End file.
